


Failure

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's father's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

He can't help himself.   
Every time he sees the bottle he hss an urge to drink.   
Drink away his failures in life.  
His family are a proof of his failures.  
So he beats them thinking they will go away.   
But they always come back.  
He is unloved.  
His sons who he is supposed to love hate him.  
His beautiful Edith resents him.  
So he drinks away his failures.  
Not caring who he hurt.


End file.
